The Secret Keeper
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: The Malfoys Are In Real Need Of A Secret Keeper. Draco thinks he Knows Just Who Will Help. But Will He Be Able To Let Hermione In? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

All The Characters You Recognise Are property of JK Rowling; I'm Just Using Them For Fun!

I know what your all thinking _Finnish your other fan fictions first_. But i had a sudden bust of ideas so wanted to start them all before i forgot about them :)

* * *

><p>.Home<p>

Draco Malfoy left the room in a fury, stomping all the way back to his room in the west wing. All the servants knew not to cross him by the fowl look on his face. He let out a string of curse words and kicked a wall, sorely regretting it after. _This cannot be happening!_ He huffed and threw open his bedroom door muttering merry Christmas to himself. He looked around numbly. _Now What?_

He launched himself onto his bed, burrowing his head into his pillow moaning. He realised he just threw a tantrum and cursed himself for being so childish. He shut his eyes feeling a migraine come on. He reviewed the situation.

He knew there was no love in the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. It was a typical pureblood arranged marriage like his betrothal to the Greengrass girl...what was her name? Well whatever he'd only met the girl twice and properly wouldn't see her again until their engagement party. But even so, he had never imagined his parents with somebody else. Hell the thought itself was revolting. Especially walking in to them...

Draco couldn't let his mind think any further as repulsion and anger boiled up in him. He wondered just where his father was that made his mother feel it safe to be kissing another man in the middle of the family library. He wondered how long it had been going on. He even wondered if his father knew and turned a blind eye to it.

There was a light knock on his door and he turned his head to glare at it. He remained silent and hoped they'd leave. No such look. The knock came again louder. "Draco?" said the timid voice of Narcissa Malfoy. "Can I come in?" She waited for a response. Draco groaned but could never be mean to his mother. "Yes" he grumbled.

She opened the door and let out a sigh. "Draco" she stopped unsure how to continue; The only word that felt natural to say was sorry but Narcissa wasn't sorry that she found love in someone. She thought about it "I'm sorry you saw that."

Draco let out a huff. He could safely say this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He didn't want to think about what he saw let alone talk about it. "It doesn't matter mother."

"No Draco you need to hear this. Your Father and I have never been close. Never loved each other but did what we had to in order to continue the family line."

"How Long?" Draco interrupted somewhat harshly.

"We Dated just after Hogwarts and then last year we... but whatever you think about Severus and myself, just know that we love each other. It's not just a fling. We truly do love each other. We have for a while. Please don't be angry."

Draco sighed, "I'm not angry mother. I was just, shocked, that's all. Does father know?" He dreaded the answer.

"No of course not; I think he may have suspicions but it's not like he can judge." She said implying Lucius' adultery. Some more things that Draco did not want to think about.

"Okay." That was all he said. It wasn't Acceptance but it was enough for Narcissa; for now.

"Dinner Will Be At 6. Severus will be joining us." With that she left the room.

_Great_! _because that's not going to be weird at all!_ Draco had only been home a week and now growled at the prospect of having to put up with this for the rest of the summer. Home. Sweet. Home.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she left the small colourful building. She looked around and holding her wand arm out.<p>

BANG!

She got on the bus quickly and smiled at Stan as she handed over some coins. Having been on the bus every morning and evening Hermione had no reason to tell the driver where they were going as they already knew as they had started a routine. She quickly sat down and grabbed hold of a bar as the bus pulled away at top speed.

Even though she hated the transport to and from work she loved what she was doing. She had been on a summer programme which was like an apprenticeship in that they tutored her and paid her at the same time. She could now learn about what she wanted and have a job at the same time. It even turned out to be fun.

She was working in a community centre with kids with problems or kids that needed someone to talk to. They had trained councillors and even a few healers just in case. Hermione loved it seeing all the people and learning of their stories. There were so many...colourful people in there. She smiled absentmindedly as the bus came to a crashing stop right in front of her house.

She hoped off and quickly ran to the front door to let herself into the dark house. She held the door open so that Crookshanks could follow her in. The cat meowed in thanks and jumped through the door. The cat ran towards the kitchen door and meowed again; waiting for Hermione to feed her.

She took of her boots and laid them in the hall way slowly making her way to the kitchen. She opened the door and heaved a sigh as she saw the mess that awaited her. She had stayed late at work to filling some papers hoping to delay the cleaning but knew she could delay no longer as her parents would be home soon. She then ran up stairs into her room and grabbed her iPod out of her bag before throwing it on the bed. After gathered her docking speakers into her arms she slowly and marched down stairs thanked the heavens that she could use it again. It had been horrible in Hogwarts not being able to use eclectics. She plugged it in, pressed play, tied her hair back and set to work.

An hour and a half later she trudged up the stairs and collapse on her bed. She lay there exhorted for a few minutes before deciding to get into her cute new night clothes. She then crawled into bed, pulled the furry night blanket around her and heaved a huge sigh falling into a dreamless sleep after a hard first week at work. Home. Sweet. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magic Centre

Draco trudged down the stairs at precisely 6.05. He had deliberately left dead on 6 and took the longest way he knew to the dining room. He stopped at the door to compose himself and heard a giggle from inside that made him feel sick to the stomach. _Do I really have to enter? I could turn around and-  
><em>A house elf suddenly opened the door allowing him entrance to the meal he'd been dreading.

He cleared his throat and entered silently taking his usual seat opposite his mother muttering an apology of sorts for his tardiness. As he ate he kept his head down thinking, _If I can't hear him, he isn't here. Right? _WRONG. Draco could hear him breathing, chewing and moving. His very existence could be sensed in one way or another. He hated the situation but couldn't bring himself to hate either of the adults sitting with him. They were his family. _But mom and Uncle Severus? _His brain kept on repeating to him. He finished his meal quickly wanting to get it over with. Once the house elves had cleared the table Draco finally worked up the courage to speak about what he had discovered.

"I won't pretend to like what's going on. If you want my blessing you won't get it. But you're my family and so I guess I'll have to just accept it. Please don't let father find out." He finished, silently praising himself on how grown up he had been.

"Draco," Severus spoke for the first time, "I know we've broken your trust but just know i…care deeply for your mother. I hope to soon regain your trust and I hope eventually you will accept us."

With this said Draco stood excusing himself and quickly walked away from the dining room and towards his bedroom. Once there he let out a huge sigh he didn't realise he had been holding. He looked round his room for a distraction and that's when he saw a letter addressed to him lying on his bed waiting to be opened. He recognised his father's writing immediately.

Dear Draco,

I have been absent for a few weeks now but you can expect me home tomorrow. 10pm sharp. Be ready and waiting for breakfast as a family.

Do not disappoint me,  
>Your Father.<p>

Although Draco didn't agree with what his mother was doing, he recognised that if his father was to hear then his mother would be dead. He deliberated weather or not he should. But then decided yes he should. So he immediately sent his house elf off in search of his mother to warn her of Fathers immediate return. _I'm not lying, I'm protecting her. _

Draco then reread the short letter and the picked up the envelope to tidy it away. As he picked up the envelope he noticed that is wasn't empty. Opening it up again he pulled out an information leaflet. The Title read: The Magic Centre. Diagon Alley. The tag line: A place for troubled teen witches and wizards to seek refuge.

Draco flicked through the leaflet and learned all about the Magic centre – a place he had never seen before. It was apparently a community centre to keep young witches and wizards out of trouble but it also had a medical centre attached which dealt with teens that were having mental health problems and helped them deal with them through a variety of therapies. As he read thought the leaflet he became increasingly confused. All he could do was wait for his father to clue him in.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Herms. It's time to get up." A male voice rang out through the door.

Hermione stirred but did not wake. The male then opened the door and peered his head round to look at the sleeping girl. Finding her still dead to the world he entered and sat on the edge of her bed next to her sleeping form. He gently shook he and said, "Hermione, it 9. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

The little lump under the quilt started to move until Hermione's head popped up from under covers; one eye was shut while the other looked around still unfocused. She groaned unhappily and let out a large yawn.

"Okay Daddy, I'm up. I'll be down in 5." She muttered letting herself fall back into her pillow with a huff.

10 Minutes later Hermione walked cheerfully into the modest muggle kitchen fully awake and ready for some boiled egg and soldiers. She quickly pulled out an egg cup and took an egg from the saucepan before taking her seat next to her father and across from her mother. The last remaining seat was set but everyone in the room knew that the 7 year old boy would no longer be able to join them.

See what everyone at Hogwarts didn't know about Hermione was that her dentist dad who everyone had met wasn't actually her farther – it was her step-father. Hermione's real father left her when she was a child of 8 and never returned. There was no warning but it look like he left for another woman and he never made contact with his own child again. She loved her new father and treated him as her own. She was over joyed when her mother found out she was having a boy and she loved her baby brother so much but just last year he was diagnosed with a severe case of cancer died soon after. There was nothing the doctors could do. But every meal the table was always set out for him in memory and his room hasn't been touched since the day he was taken.

Hermione was left with issues when her father left 9 years ago and had undertaken a lot of therapy believing it to be her fault her dad left. She had suffered with depression and dabbled in self-harm which left her family very worried. She had overcome it with the help of THINK community centre. But after her brother died she had a miniature break down and it was again with the help of the people at THINK community she was able to overcome it and be on the way to recovery again.

_And I will stay that way. _Hermione thought _that's why I'm helping at the magic centre. _Hermione was proud to be working at the Magic Centre even if the name is corny. It helped people who had problems like her and she loved the idea of helping others. In fact she wished that in the future she would be able to become a councillor herself and perhaps own her own centre. She was working at the Magic centre on a summer apprenticeship being paid minimum wage but she didn't care she loved her job. Secretly she was hoping that once she finished Hogwarts she would get a more permanent role in the company.

"What are you day dreaming about kiddo?" Her father asked, cracking his egg open.

Hermione sighed shaking the thoughts from her head. "Nothing." She answered dipping a small piece of toast into her own egg.

"Come on dear. You'll have to eat faster. You have to leave soon hunny." Her mother cooed glancing at the wall where the clock was situated.

Following her gaze Hermione sped up her eating and went up to get ready for another long fulfilling day at her great summer job.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

At precisely 10AM Lucius Malfoy arrived via floo to the dining room of Malfoy manor to find Draco and Narcissa waiting for him. He strode over to his rightful place at the head of the table without so much as a greeting and beginning to eat. After 10 minutes of silence Draco finally asked, "How was your trip?" through a mouthful of fried egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full boy!" was the snappy reply.

Draco, who had already swallowed his mouthful by now put his fork down and apologizes. Lucius finished up and excused both himself and Draco from the table. He walked away without a word expecting Draco to follow and he did - like a lost puppy.

Once in the quiet safety of the Malfoy Library Lucius strode across the room to the back of the library where he tapped a sequence on a certain amount of books which then opened into a hidden corridor. Draco had long ago realised that Lucius had a secret study and in his childhood he had often gone in search for it but on no occasion had he been allowed to see where it was and never had he had the honour of being invited into it.

Draco walked in and took in his surroundings with eager eyes. Not even his mother had seen inside this room before. He looked from left to right. On his left was a large cherry wood desk that had a very imposing feel to it. It was covered in parchment, quills and leather bound books. He turned to look at what was in front of him and he found a huge empty ornate fire place with a delicate pot stood on top presumably filled with floo powder. And then turning to the right Draco found a set of leather sofa's in a dark cream with a small wooden table placed in the centre also filled with papers.

"Now Draco, take a seat."

Draco followed the instructions letting his eyes glance over the papers. He saw lots of letters, another promotional leaflet for the Magic Centre and lots of parchment covered in writing.

"I've been thinking a lot Draco. A lot about the future… of Malfoy enterprise. As you know the Malfoy name isn't as upstanding as it was. Due to the war. But, I've been trying to make a mends and change that. We need to be seen in the eyes of the ministry to be doing something good. And I think I have finally succeeded with my next business move. As you are well aware once you complete this year at Hogwarts you will be joining me at the head of the company. I have set up a project that could be very lucrative, good for the press and also give you independence."

He stopped letting that sink in and Draco took this time to look from his father to the parchment on the table. He looked more closely and recognised the pile of parchment with writing on was a contract.

"Father, have you just brought The Magic Centre?"

"No Son, you just did."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Hermione handed a small bag of money to Stan as she hoped off the Bus and walked straight into the door of the Leaky caldron. Waving hello to the patrons she recognised as she walked through the bar she headed straight to the back where she taped the bricks and entered Diagon Alley. Cheeking her watch she saw that she had 15 minutes until she had to be at work. Letting herself walk at a leisurely pace she glanced in all the shop windows she passed admiring what was inside. She stopped short when she looked into a small cookie shop window and recognised the familiar red hair of her best friend Ron Weasely.

_Typical! _Hermione thought cheeking her reflection in the window but stopped when she saw a busty blonde come up next to Ron and wrap her arms around him. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was running down her back as she watched lavender brown lean up and kiss Ron on the cheek. Hermione turned around and speedily walked away towards her work building whilst replaying the scene in her head. She hadn't heard from Ron all summer and now she knew why. She shook the thought from her head. _We weren't even dating. I have no clams on him. You can't be jealous. He didn't even ask you out!_

Hermione walked calmly into the community centre trying not to show how much that scene had affected her. She was completely immersed in her own thoughts she didn't take notice of anything around her. It wasn't until Emma one of her co-workers was two feet in front of her shaking a café to-go cup that she even looked up.

"Hot chocolate! Just how you like it. How great am I?" her sing song voice rang out.

Hermione took a deep breath and forced a smile across her face, gracefully accepting the cup and mentally reminding herself that Ron can date whoever he very well pleased. The two girls turned to the left and down a corridor chatting idly as they went.

"Hey, that reminds me. I don't know if you heard but someone brought the centre! We don't have to shut down in December. How great is that?" Emma gossiped as they entered the office.

Hermione snapped her head to look at Emma, "Shut down?!" She asked bewilded.

"You didn't know?" Emma asked slowly unpacking a paper pad and pencil case from her bag, "Mr Kent can't afford to keep the centre open. No one wanted to buy it so we're all set to close in December. How do you not know this? Oh, it all happened before you joined us. Anyway, there's a compulsory meeting at 12 for all staff. I bet this is what it's about!"

Hermione let her friend continue to witter on as they prepared for the day ahead letting all thoughts of Ron disappear from her conscious mind.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

As 12pm rolled around, Hermione shuffled, along with all of her co-workers, into a large conference room. There was a lot of hushed convocations, whispered speculation, all of which stopped almost instantly as the fire turned a vibrant green and a tall figure materialised in the smoke.

Hermione laughed quietly as she listened to Emma babble on about how she hoped the new boss would be a piece of eye candy. When she turned back she was in complete shock to see Lucius Malfoy step out of the fire place followed by a very pleased looking Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked around finding astonishment on the faces of every other person in the room. _This must be a joke._

But No. Mr Thomas Kent, owner of The Magic Centre walked up to the Malfoys welcoming them and holding out his hand to Malfoy Sr. It was even more surprising when Mr Malfoy stepped back and Draco Malfoy took the awaiting hand. All three of them then turned to the awaiting crowd. Malfoy sr. pulled out a pile of parchment from his inside pocket and handed it over to Mr Kent who after scanning the contact with beady eyes, placed it on his desk, picked up a quill and signed quickly. Lastly, Mr Kent held up the contract for all to see and following procedures set it alight and threw it into the air as it burned, as was tradition in a business transaction. It was all done in silence, the audience holding its breath.

Once the business ritual was complete, Lucius finally cleared his throat before addressing the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen. We here at Malfoy enterprise have always valued the needs of all magical children and we are honoured to finally have the opportunity like this to help the next generation. In celebration, we are hosting a gala day dedicated to all of you and your charges. Tomorrow the centre will be closed. Invitations have already been sent out detailing the layout of the day. You can expect them tonight. See you all tomorrow."

With that both Malfoys re-entered the fire place and disappeared but not before Draco spotted Hermione and gave her the famous Draco Malfoy smirk.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Did you see him? I mean Wow! I wouldn't mind being in trouble with him. If you know what I mean" Emma gushed adding a cheeky wink before plonking herself down behind her messy metallic desk. Her desk sat opposite Hermione's which was also filled with papers only Hermiones were all sorted into neat piles and categorised into order of importance. Both girls set off dealing with paper work of all sorts.

Hermione started with a report she had to make on one of her charges Ryan. Once she finished that and set it off to her boss she moved on to answer any letters she had. Her second letter was from Abigail Collins.

Dear Hermione,

So I know we said we would try to meet every two weeks rather than weekly but I don't think I'm ready. I'm freaking out. I'm scared not seeing you. I really need to, it's making me panicked. I'm not doing so well. It's been a really bad week. I think it would really help to see you this week rather than next. Would that even be possible? Please.

Also A few weeks ago my mother spoke to you about my medication and we were wondering if the doctor had made the decision to up my dose or not. Any news on that front?

Love  
>Abi Collins<p>

Hermione frowned while reading it and then bit her lip in concentration. She picked up a quill and fresh parchment to write her response. She then put down the quill and stood up walking across the office and to the filling elf, asking for Abigail's records to cheek exactly what the doctor had written. She took the file back to her desk.

Hi Abi,

I'm glad you got in touch we me rather than doing something dangerous that youll later regret. I have some free time Friday at 1.30 if that's okay. I will pop over then but if you need me before then you already know my house address to send an owl directly to me. I have spoken to the doctor and he has given the go ahead to up your medicine so I will give them to you mother when I see her.

Be safe,

Hermione Granger  
>Care co-ordinator for The Magic Centre<p>

Hours later Hermione was finishing her last reply when a gruff man came through the door and looked around seeing only Hermione, Emma and an older lady sat writing at their desks. The other colleges had already packed up for the day.

"You ready?" he asked, inclining his head to Hermione.

Emma started throwing her things together quickly and replied, "Is she ever? Do you know she's currently the only person in the building without anger management exercise training techniques?"

Hermione signed the letter and placed it in an envelope whilst saying, "Not all of us have been here 4 years Emma. I've got to start somewhere."

Emma let out a huge laugh and then picked out her wand transforming both her own and Hermione's clothes so they were both in flexible gym clothes.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Draco sat in a strange cold room sorting through papers. This was his new office that his father had built as a surprise but it currently wasn't very homely. It was very bare and needed a lot of TLC. Draco was going to make it his summer project to turn it into a secret place for himself that he looked around and felt proud of.

His father had taught him a spell that filed all his work within the walls, so that they were hidden but whenever he chose documents would appear on his desk and the disappear when he was done. It was a marvellous spell in Draco's opinion. He used it now as he thought back to all the records of The Magic Centre that had automatically appeared when the contact was signed. As Draco was out he had the Elves file the records with the intention of looking through each one very carefully over the next year so he was fully ready to take on the company next year. The records were very extensive showing the history of the Centre, the patients and even the employees.

It was this last one that had Draco sat in his office late this night. As he was leaving the Centre earlier that day he could have sworn that he caught sight of that bushy haired, good-for-nothing, know-it-all mudblood- Granger. Now to be sure he stood up and turned to the wall behind him now riddled with files and placed his left hand on the brick work thinking the name Hermione Granger. He heard a fizzle and turned to look at the desk finding a small thin file now taking residence on his desk.

The first page held personal information:

Name

Age

DOB

Date of application

Date of interview

References

Qualifications

Experience

It was the last one that interested him when he read she had personal experience. Everyone knew The Magic Centre dealt with the mentally ill and related problems and so he couldn't resist letting his hands open the file to the experience page.

He spent the next 20 minutes nosing through her file reading all about her unstable home life, her personal problems, her dreams to become a councillor and even the secret of her brother. As he read through, Draco Malfoy actually felt a slither of guilt and pity towards Hermione before shaking it off. _Malfoys don't feel guilt! Man up. _He thought. He then continued to read threw her file till well into the night.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Dear Hermione Granger,

This is to invite you to a day of celebration at the Malfoy Manor Tomorrow. This will take place in two sections with a small interval of 2 hours. You will arrive at the Manor for a late lunch at 2.30 in smart casual clothes. This picnic will take place incorporating both employees and your charges. This will round up at 4. You will then be invited back in the evening for an employee ball. This will begin at 8 and go on all evening. This will incorporate all board members and employees of The Magic Centre.

Hoping to see you tomorrow,  
>Narcissa Malfoy<br>Malfoy Enterprise

Hermione read the letter identifying immediately that she would need a dress. She quickly jotted down a time and place for Emma to meet her in the morning for some shopping and sent it off. She then looked at the small pile of letters that had arrived when she was away and took up the next letter.

Hey Herms,

Its your favourite girl Ginny! You will never guess what?! Harry and I just got together. We were taking a walk just hanging out and we kissed. It was so romantic and spontaneous and …romantic! He then told me how he felt about me and I, him. Hermione he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Today was a fairy tale!

Anyways, enough about me. How are you getting on with your summer job? I hope it's everything you wanted it to be. I still don't get why you don't want to tell Harry and Ron. You were so excited about it – I'm so glad you got it! Hope your doing okay? Hows your summer so far?

Mines been great. Harrys been here since last week. Ron invited him after only two days he was that board. Only now he's gone and got himself a girlfriend which means he's excluding Harry – not that I'm complaining of course! Gives us time to spend together without telling Ron. Please don't tell him. But Ron. Oh. My. God. You will never guess who he's dating. Lavender 'I'll do anything' Brown! I mean Ewwww! She's such a sleaze. And so annoying. I can't stand her. Please come and save me! She's here all the time and doesn't shut up.

Sigh! Any way sorry for ranting. We have to meet up soon (before I go insane)

Al my love,

Ginny

P.S Harry sends his love too

Hermione read through the letter twice and wasn't very happy. Not only was she remembering Lavender kissing Ron but she also picked up on the fact that once again Ron and Harry were doing things without her. She knew they didn't know anything about her job so for all they knew she was at home doing nothing and they still hadn't invited her. She sighed and told herself she was being stupid. To distract herself she set the letter aside and moved onto the third and final letter.

Hi Hermione,

1.30 is great. See you then.

Abi x

With that done she went down stairs to see that Dinner was almost ready and so she set up the dinner table quickly and helped her mother with the last few bits. After dinner she relaxed with a book in her bedroom before having a long bath in preparation for tomorrow. She planned to go to sleep early and just as she was getting into her Pjs an owl landed with a note attached. It read:

Hermione!

Sounds great

C U at 9.30.

E

After reading this she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a variety of things that she won't remember in the morning. It was a peaceful night that she slept through till morning light.


End file.
